Episode 7429 (18th February 2016)
Plot Rhona rushes back to Smithy Cottage and finds herself snapping at Pearl for some time alone. Jai announces that he checked himself into rehab to make sure he stayed clean. He knows he has a long way to go to win back his family's trust and gives Leyla and Nikhil his blessing. Leyla isn't pleased with Nikhil keeping the news that Jai was missing from her. Zak tells Joanie about what happened to Aaron, but he also assures her that she's the only family he needs right now. Chas asks for Cain's help looking through Aaron's old school reports, wanting to look for anything that might help his case. Paddy returns to Smithy Cottage and Rhona demands the full details about the affair. Leyla makes an excuse to leave the pub to get away from Nikhil as he tries to apologise for not telling her about Jai. When she leaves, she bumps into Jai outside who admits that she chose the right brother by agreeing to marry Nikhil. Nikhil eyes them talking from a distance and becomes concerned. Doug gives his blessing to Laurel and Ashley as they make their wedding preparations. He suggests they arrange the wedding for a month's time. They break the news to Harriet who gives her blessing to their relief. Paddy admits to Rhona that his affair was about more than just sex. She tells him to go, saying that she will never be able to forgive him. Harriet warns Marlon that Ashley and Laurel have set a date for the wedding. Belle is relieved when Lisa begins to look on Zak leaving her with a new found positivity. Brenda thanks Nikhil for deciding to stay in the village and allowing her to see Molly grow up. When Paddy returns to Smithy Cottage, Rhona informs him that as far as their adoption process is concerned, they are as strong as ever but that in reality their marriage died with Tess. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,430,000 (25th place). Memorable dialogue Rhona Goskirk: "In case you've forgotten, Leo is fast asleep upstairs and we are about to adopt a little brother or sister for him, so no, Paddy, no-one is packing any bags. It's not like you can leave me for a dead woman, is it?" Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes